Death, suicide and brothers
by Splodge2209
Summary: Wally looses all his family and tries to take the easy way out but the easy way insan't always the right or the best way. Eventually Wally learns this but only with the help of his two best friends/brothers. WARNING CONTAINS DEATH AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE!


**I was just really board and this came to me so please enjoy!**

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

After a nasty fight with the Rogues in central city, Kid Flash aka Wally West sits next to his mentor and uncle Flash aka Barry Allen in the watchtower crying his heart out. An hour after Flash had received his injuries he died and with his parents also dead and his aunt Iris living somewhere else, after a massive break up with her husband Barry, Wally had nowhere else to go.

Wally was in the Watchtower cafteria drinking a hot chocolate he stared down at the knife on the table in front of him, it was like it was calling him, 'come to me, come to me and I can make all your troubles go away', Wally picked up the knife and held it up to the light watchting it shine 'thats it I can make all your pain go away just one cut and you'll see your mum, dad and uncle again'.

Wally put the knife over his wrist but just as he was about to make a cut black canary and wonder woman walked in and Black canary tackled him to the ground knocking the knife out his hand, whilst Wonder woman flew off to get help.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**With Wonder Woman**

Wonder woman flew down the hall and into the main plaza, she really didn't want to interupt the meeting but this was too important to wait she knocked on the door and when it opened she flew in everyone stared at her wondering why she was there.

"Someone needs to come quick" her voice was cracking

"Diana, what is it?" Green arrow asked as they all tried to calm her down.

"It's Wally, he...he" Wonder woman couldn't bring herself around to say it.

"Whats wrong with Wally, Diana? What did he do?" Green arrow asked very concerned.

"He tried to kill himself" she blurted out. Gasps were heard from all around, Superman,Martian Manhunter, Green arrow and Batman followed her to where she left Black canary and Kid flash.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**With Black Canery**

"Why Wally? What good would come to you for killing yourself?" Black canary asked hoping he would calm down enough to tell her. Wally was on his knees with Black canary restraining his arms behind his back. No matter what she asked, said or did he just wouldn't stop fighting.

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, please!" Wally begged

"No Wally I won't let you go" she refused

"LET. ME. GO. NOW"

"Why? Why do you want me to let you go?" canary asked

"I have to see them again, just please let me go, I want to be with them again" he replied. Wally still had tears streaming down his face but he was starting to weaken eventually he collapsed to the floor in a heap, Black canary cautiously let him go and sat down with him he pushed himself up and stared at her. Black canary saw pain and fear in his eyes and pulled him in for a hug where he clung to her and cried his eyes out into her chest.

Black canary heard footsteps and she looked up to see Wonder woman return with Superman, Green arrow, Martian Manhunter and Batman.

Manhunter moved forward ready to sedate Kid flash but he pulled away, and got up ready to run away from them but Black canary jumped to restrain him again and along with Wonder women and Batman who were trying to keep him still so he wouldn't harm himself. Manhunter injected him with the sedative into his arm and within seconds he was dead to the league, snoring lightly.

"Clark take him to a room and restrain him the last thing we need is him waking up and trying to kill himself again." Batman said.

"Oliver maybe we should call Roy he'll want to know whats going on." Black canary suggested, so they went off to do so. Batman turned back to Wonder woman who was the last one there (Manhunter went with Superman to look over Wally).

"You go watch over Wally i'll go tell the team and get Dick from the cave something tells me he'll want to be here too." Once Wonder woman nodded they both went seperate ways, Wonder woman heading for Wally's room and Batman heading for the Zeta beams, This was going to be a long few days for everyone especially Wally.

**YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ**

**Well thats chapter one I hoped you liked it chapter two should be coming soon.**

**Please please please review it inspires me to write more thank you and see you soon.**

**Till next time bye.**


End file.
